


I Hate You, I Love You

by kitty_19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, but yuri doesnt love him, he needs to be loved, phichit loves yuri, seriously someone help phichit, victuuri is unintentionally hurting poor phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_19/pseuds/kitty_19
Summary: I hope I cross your mind at least once in a while just so that I won't feel pathetic for thinking of you all the time





	

It hurt.

It hurt looking at him. 

Not because Phichit hated him. 

But, ‘cause he loved Yuri. 

Phichit loved Yuri more than anything. 

He would give up his entire life for him. 

Except, he couldn't because Yuri was Phichit’s entire life. 

The day Phichit saw Yuri skating Victor’s program, he felt overjoyed to see that Yuri still loved skating. 

However, he couldn't bear to look at his phone when the news about Victor coaching Yuri came out. 

Phichit couldn't handle it. 

He hated it. 

He hated how Victor stole Yuri away. 

He absolutely hated it. 

But, he couldn't show it. 

Phichit had to support his best friend. 

Which he did. 

Wholeheartedly. 

And it made Phichit happy seeing Yuri happy. 

Except when Yuri and Victor got engaged. 

He did get extremely excited about it. 

But, it hurt. 

It really hurt Phichit. 

He couldn't believe it. 

He refused to believe it. 

Phichit wanted to hate Yuri. 

He wanted to end their friendship because of how betrayed he felt.

But…he couldn’t. 

Simply because Phichit loved Yuri. 

//you broke my heart, yet i still love you with all the broken pieces// 

**Author's Note:**

> T^T phichit~~  
> I'm sorry~~~  
> xx


End file.
